The present invention allows for a convenient diaper change for a baby without having to worry about baking for a public changing station. The mat of the present invention is uniquely shaped as to be able to properly fit into a car seat or a stroller seat.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.